Drilling operations have become increasingly expensive as the need to drill in harsher environments, through more difficult materials, and deeper than ever before have become reality. Additionally, more testing and evaluation of completed and partially finished well bores has become a reality in order to make sure the well produces an acceptable return on investment.
In working with more complex and deeper well bores, a greater danger anises that work strings and tools will be stuck within the bore. In addition to the potential to damage equipment in trying to retrieve it, the operation of the well must generally stop while tools are fished from the bore. Moreover, with some fishing techniques, it is possible to damage the well bore itself.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above and related concerns.